Draco and The Transfer Student
by tafandkml4ever
Summary: (R for some later content) Draco falls madly in love with a transfer student, but Lucius has other plans for her.


Chapter One Draco Malfoy was sitting in Borgin and Burkes (which was his new summer job), and was reading a book he had borrowed from his mother's library. It was called "Hogwarts, A History."  
"Now I see why Granger reads this so much," Draco said to himself. As he got to the part where Hogwarts was being built when someone walked into the store. Without looking up from his book he knew who it was. He could smell the orchid perfume on her.  
"Can I help you Granger?" he asked.  
"Actually Malfoy, you can. I need to find something," she replied. She explained to him what she wanted and he found it for her. She paid for it saw the book in the counter.  
"Malfoy, reading this?" she asked.  
"Yes, I actually see why you read a billion times a year," he said. Hermione glared and left. As Hermione left, Pansy Parkinson walked in with someone that Draco had never seen.  
"Who's that Pansy?" he asked her.  
"This is my cousin that is visiting from Durmstrang," she said. Draco smiled on the outside and grimaced on the inside. She's as ugly as Pansy, he thought.  
"My name is Della Jade. Jade is my last name, not my middle name," she said. Draco nodded and smiled. Then Mr. Borgin came out from the back room.  
"Ladies, buy something or leave. I can't have you loitering in my store," Mr. Borgin said. Pansy and Della left in a bad mood. Then as soon as they left, Mr. Borgin told Draco to go home.  
"Your day is over. You'll get your pay next Friday," Mr. Borgin said. Draco left for Diagon Alley; he had some business to attend to. He saw Harry Potter in Flourish and Blotts, but he didn't have time to mess with him. He needed to find someone. While he was walking around, he ran into someone.  
"I am incredibly sorry. Are you alright?" Draco asked the person. He had seen that it was a girl he ran into. She looked about his age, but he didn't recognize her. Surely he would have known who she was if she was from Hogwarts.  
"Are you from around here?" he asked. The girl shook her head and looked at the ground.  
"I'm a transfer student. Professor Dumbledore just accepted me to Hogwarts this past month," she said shyly. Draco wanted to interrogate her further, but he saw who he was looking for. His father.  
"Um, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go. I guess I'll see you at school," he said. Draco left the girl and went up to his father.  
"Draco, I thought you were at work," Lucius said.  
"I was, Mr. Borgin let me out early," Draco said. "I have something to tell you," Draco added. Lucius looked at his son. He had grown since he first started Hogwarts and he had matured as well.  
"Well, what is it?" he asked. Draco took a deep breath.  
"You have to promise not to be angry at me," Draco said.  
"Draco, I'm your father. I respect anything you have to say to me," Lucius said.  
"After I'm done saying this, you'll probably hate me," Draco said. Lucius looked at Draco and he had a bit of worry in his face.  
"Draco, what is it?" he asked.  
"Father, I don't want to become a Death Eater. I want to stay the same," Draco said.  
"What?!" Lucius exclaimed. Draco winced at his father's tone.  
"I told you that you would be angry," Draco said. Lucius took out his wand and aimed it at Draco. Draco stood tall and looked his father in the eye. Just as Lucius was going to say, "Avada Kedavra," something hit Lucius. Draco turned and saw the girl he ran into. She had her wand out at Draco's father and as he looked at her, she put it away, smiled, and walked away.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
On September 1, Draco woke up early and got ready. He walked to his mother's study and knocked on the door.  
"Mother?" he asked, not seeing her.  
"Yes? Oh, Draco. Shouldn't you be getting ready to go?" she asked.  
"I am ready. I had to talk to you," he told his mother. Narcissa looked worried and pulled Draco to sit down on the couch.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"I told father that I didn't want to be a Death Eater," he said. Narcissa gasped.  
"Draco, you know what your father can do to you?" she asked.  
"Yes, I know the consequences. But I have a plan," he said.  
"What is it? What are you going to do?" she asked.  
"I'm going to leave home and find a job somewhere," Draco said. "I can't live here anymore," he added. Narcissa's eyes filled with tears. Draco began to fell incredibly shattered.  
"Mother, don't cry. I just don't what to stuck around to see what Lucius could do to me," Draco said. Narcissa nodded and tried to pull a smile.  
"That's your choice. I respect that Draco, but you know that Lucius and Voldemort want the Malfoy heir," Narcissa said. A flash of fire burned in Draco's eyes.  
"Any child that my wife will one day have will not go anywhere near the Dark Lord. He can't have my child," Draco said. 


End file.
